Weavers Guide 2
Category:Guides Description The New Weaver's Guide is a post in the Renaissance Kingdoms Forums. It give general information about the weaver trade. General remarks. *The trade of Weaver is a profession for level 2. *The weaver's trade consists of making clothes for men and women. *Materials used are wool and hides (from sheep). *Weavers usually open a shop (topic) on the town forum, where they list the clothes they make (some weavers specialize in certain types) and their prices. They can take orders in that thread or via IG mail. *Before becoming a weaver, ask your mayor if there are not too many weavers around to avoid overproduction. *A loom can not be sold. So changing profession or/and moving to another town cost 500 £ to (re)build the workshop, so decide carefully before you level up to level 2. *Clothes do not wear out (=> not coded). However, many higher level players tend to move to colonies, making room for new players, so the weaver typically still has work. *New clothes get coded in the game once in a while. *The colors of garments are chosen by the buyer when they click on 'use' and wear them. It cannot be changed after that (or sold). The trade of weaver. #Wool and hides can be bought on the market or produced by yourself if you have a sheep field (typically a good thing). #The wool and hides need to be placed in the property's inventory in order to be used for making clothes. #A weaver uses one action to make one item of clothing (except for shoes which can be made in sets of 2 pairs). #The following items can be made: *Shirt ♀ ♂ : 8 balls of wool. *Trousers ♀ ♂ : 4 balls of wool. *Shoes ♀ ♂ : 2 hides. - Note: makes 2 pairs. *Hose ♀ ♂ : 2 balls of wool. *Belt ♀ ♂ : 1 hide. *Hat ♀ ♂ : 2 hides. *Mantle ♂ : 15 balls of wool and 4 hides. *Dress ♀ : 18 balls of wool and 1 hide. *Headscarf ♂ : 2 balls of wool. *toque ♂ : 2 hides. *headdress ♀ : 2 balls of wool and 2 hides. *collar ♀ ♂ : 4 balls of wool. *corset ♀ : 7 hides. *waistcoat ♂ : 7 hides. *skirt ♀ : 4 balls of wool and 4 hides. *apron ♂ : 6 hides *rope belt ♂ : 1 ball of wool and 1 hide. *tunic ♂ : 12 balls of wool and 5 hides. *cloak ♀ ♂ : 4 balls of wool and 7 hides. *poulaines ♀ ♂ : 3 hides. *boots ♀ ♂ : 4 hides. *shield ♀ ♂ : 3 hides. All these objects need one day of work (daily activity). Prices and income. Pricing of the items usually undergoes the following formula: Cost of raw materials * quantity used + daily wage = price *Average price for wool: 11.50 £ *Average price for hides: 15.00 £ *Average wage for a level 2: 23.00 £ *Shirt: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 8 times 11.50 £ wool give 115.00 £ *Trousers: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 4 times 11.50 £ wool give 69.00 £ *Two pairs of Shoes: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 2 times 15.00 £ hides shared at 2 pairs of shoes give 26.50 £ *Hose: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 2 times 11.50 £ wool give 46.00 £ *Belt: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 15.00 £ hides give 38.00 £ *Hat: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 2 times 15.00 £ hides give 53.00 £ *Mantle: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 15 times 11.50 £ wool plus 4 times 15.00 £ hides give 255.50 £ *Dress: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 18 times 11.50 £ wool plus 15.00 £ hides give 245.00 £ *Headscarf: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 2 times 11.50 £ wool give 46.00 £ *toque: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 2 times 15.00 £ hides give 53.00 £ *headdress: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 2 times 11.50 £ wool give 46.00 £ *collar: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 4 times 11.50 £ wool plus 2 times 15.00 £ hides give 69.00 £ *corset: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 7 times 15.00 £ hides give 128.00 £ *waistcoat: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 7 times 15.00 £ hides give 128.00 £ *skirt: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 4 times 11.50 £ wool plus 4 times 15.00 £ hides give 129.00 £ *apron: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 6 times 15.00 £ hides give 113.00 £ *rope belt: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 11.50 £ wool plus 15.00 £ hides give 49.50 £ *tunic: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 12 times 11.50 £ wool plus 5 times 15.00 £ hides give 236.00 £ *cloak: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 4 times 11.50 £ wool plus 7 times 15.00 £ hides give 174.00 £ *poulaines: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 3 times 15.00 £ hides give 68.00 £ *boots: 23.00 £ daily wage plus 4 times 15.00 £ hides give 83.00 £ *shield: 23.00 £ daily wage plus plus 3 times 15.00 £ hides ] give 68.00 £ To see what they look like: Hyperwardrobe Forum Post URL The New Weaver's Guide